


Fight Me

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23





	Fight Me

“Alright, Y/N. Left… right… left…” 

You punched at the mitts while Nat coached you around the ring.

“Okay, kick… left… watch your shoulder. Good. Left again… now right… All right, speed up.”

You threw your punches at lightning fast speed, chasing Nat around the ring, sweat pouring from you. You were focused, in the zone, not even aware of the three others that were watching you.

“Okay, Y/N, good. Good.” Nat put her hands down.

You stopped and you both took off your mitts and gloves.

“That was good, really good,” she told you, then looked at the three men who were watching. “What do you guys think?”

“Better than anything I could do,” Sam said.

“We all know that, Wilson.” Bucky joked.

You and Nat laughed along with them but the third was quiet. Steve was standing there, staring at you. You were glistening with sweat and your was hair disheveled; if you had seen yourself you’d think you looked a complete mess, but Steve thought you were the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

“Helloooo, earth to Rogers.” Nat was waving her hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

“Wha.. yeah? What is it?”

“I was saying that you should train with Y/N here.”

“Oh no, I don’t think that’d be a good idea.”

“Why not?” Sam asked.

Steve opened his mouth to reply, he’d been asked several times to train with you, but he refused them all, coming up with this excuse or that.

But before he could reply you piped up. 

“It’s cause he know I’d kick his ass.”

You just smiled at him as Sam  _ ooooh-ed _ and Bucky and Nat exchanged looks. Steve just laughed.

“You think you could kick his ass?” Bucky asked you.

“Nah, I don’t think that, I  _ know  _ it.” You smirked down at him.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. “I’m not fighting her.”

“See,” you said turning to Nat. “He’s scared.”

“I’m not scared,” he began.

Before he could finish, you said to him “Well then, come up here and show me.”

He shook his head. 

Steve wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, in truth he wasn’t afraid to fight you, he wanted to train with you but he was afraid of something else: his feelings. Steve had harbored a crush on you for years, but never acted on it. And seeing you training with Nat and the others or just working out on your own always left him feeling a bit hot under the collar. That’s why he always would leave the gym early when you were in there and definitely why he wouldn’t fight you one on one, he didn’t know how he would react physically to being that close to you.

You didn’t know that, however, so you continued to tease him. “I mean, it makes sense that he’s scared, he always runs out of here when he sees me.”

The rest continued to laugh. Steve frowned a bit, but decided not to argue. 

“Okay, okay, you got me,” he said. “I am scared.”

Sam, Bucky and Nat all looked at him, while you gave him a self-satisfied smirk. Then turning to Nat you said “See I told you.”

“Wow, I can’t believe it. Captain America afraid to fight someone,” Nat said.

“Definitely not the kid I knew from Brooklyn,” Bucky said with a slight frown. 

“It’s fine, you guys,” you told them as you climbed out of the ring and stood in front of Steve. “We’re all afraid of something, isn’t that right Cap?”

You patted his shoulder and walked off to shower and change. Steve watched you as you walked away.

Sam and Nat followed you out, but Bucky stayed to talk to him. 

“You know, they aren’t gonna let you live this down right?”

“Yeah, I know, I know.”

“So what’s the problem then? Is it because you like her?”

Steve turned to look at his friend in shock. “How did you know?”

Bucky chuckled. “We’ve been friends for how long? Think I don’t know when you like a girl?”

Steve looked at the ground, his hand shoved into his pockets. Bucky reached over and patted his shoulder.

“It’s okay, man. But I think you should tell her.”

“Yeah, that’ll work out. “Hey, Y/N, I won’t fight you because I like you and I’m afraid I’ll get a boner.’ Sounds good, right?”

Bucky laughed. “Hey it’s either that or she won’t stop.”

Steve huffed.

\-----------------

But Bucky had been right, you wouldn’t stop teasing him, and now everyone knew he was afraid to fight you. Steve had put up with a fair amount of teasing in his life, but this was different. He couldn’t tell them why he wouldn’t fight you, it was rather embarrassing for him. So, he just had to take it.

It all came to a head one day when you were in the gym alone. You were going at it with the punching bag, trying to work off some frustration and extra energy. Steve had come in to work out and saw you. He watched you for a bit, admiring your form. 

You noticed him there and at first tried to ignore him, focusing on the bag in front of you.  Steve made you nervous, you had to admit, that’s why you were so cocky around him, it was kind of your way of dealing with your feelings. But as he kept staring you started to get a little self-conscious.

“See something you like, Cap?” You said taking another swing at the bag.

“Oh, I - uh, just came to work out.”

You stopped and turned to look at him, your hand on your hip. “Well, starin at me ain’t working out.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking you shouldn’t have pulled back so far on that last punch. You know your form is good, but you need some improvement.”

You rolled your eyes and went back to the punching bag. “My form is just fine.”

He shrugged. “Just making a suggestion.”

You stopped again, irritated at his criticism. “Well if you’re so great then why don’t you just fight me?”

“I’m not fighting you, we’ve been through this.”

“Yeah yeah, cause you’re scared I know.” You looked him up and down. “Didn’t think the famous Captain America would be afraid to fight a newbie.”

“I’m not…”

“Well, if you aren’t then let’s go. Fight me. Let’s see what you got.”

“You’re a real cocky thing aren’t you?”

“Duh, but I earned it.”

“I’m sure you have.”

“I can prove it to you,” you said taking a step toward him. “If you weren’t so scared.”

He sighed and shook his head, and crossed his arms across his chest. You had been teasing him for so long and he was getting tired of it. 

“Keep talking, Y/N.”

“Why not? What are you gonna do?”

You were closer to him now. He was looking at you with a slight frown.

“You really do love to push people, huh?”

You just shrugged, you were right in front of him. “You could stop me you know.”

He took a shaky breath. He felt himself getting hot, but he wouldn’t step away.

“And how would I do that?”

“Just. Fight. Me.” You accentuated every word with a poke, on the final word, he swatted your hand away.

You laughed. “Oh, look, Cap does have some fight in him.”

You went to push him but he grabbed your hand, stopping you. 

“Okay, fine. Get in the ring. Let’s go.”

He dropped your hand and walked toward the ring. You watched a mix of delight and and a bit of fear on your face. You hadn’t thought he would finally snap, but here you were. You followed him into the ring.

You didn’t really know how you would fair against him. You had seen him fight, but since you hadn’t fought him yourself you weren’t so sure. You had fought with Nat, Sam and Bucky, and you knew how good they were, but this was new territory. 

You shook yourself mentally.  _ Just do your best. _ That’s what you had told yourself every time and it had worked, so far.

You got into your stance and Steve got into his. You took the first swing and he blocked it. You swung at him again and he knocked your hand away. He finally struck, but you blocked that one. You kept throwing punches at each other blocking them, going around and around, until you got sloppy and threw a poor one. He caught your arm and twisted you around so your back was to his front. 

He let you go quickly, pushing you away, afraid his body would betray him.

“You got lucky,” you told him getting ready to attack him again.

“You’re getting sloppy.”

With that you lunged at him, he caught you easily and pinned you down. You managed to wrap your legs around him and flip him over, punching him in the chest. He managed to grab your arm and flip you over again. You two tussled like this for a while, the hitting and kicking turning into wrestling. When he managed to pin you again, you felt something that definitely wasn’t his leg against your thigh.

You looked up at him and he let you go, turning bright red. You sat up and looked at him.

“What the hell?”

He didn’t say anything, getting up quickly, and trying to adjust himself. 

You smiled, understanding dawning. “Is that why you didn’t want to fight me?”

“Uh, well, yeah.” He wouldn’t meet your eyes.

“I see.”

You looked him up and down for a second, then grabbed his hand pulling him from the ring and out of the gym. 

“Y/N, where are you going?”

“Shut up, Rogers and come on.”

You pulled him into the showers, closing and locking the door behind you after checking that no one was in there.

“What are you doing?”

You didn’t answer but pushed him against the wall, and kissed him, hard. He was shocked for a second, but he soon placed his hands on your hips and pulled you closer to him. He turned you so that you had your back to the wall, and reached down and pulled your sweats and panties off. You stepped out of them without breaking the kiss, then pulled his down along with his underwear. You broke apart long enough to take his shirt off, along with yours and the sports bra you were wearing.

You stood there looking at each other, completely naked, before you pulled him into one of the shower stalls. You turned on the water, squealing a little as the cold water hit you before it warmed up. He chuckled.

“Oh that’s funny?” You collected some in your hand and splashed him. 

“I’m gonna get you back for that,” he told you, kissing you down your neck.

You wrapped your legs around him. “Oh yeah? How...OW!”

He bit you on your neck and laughed before soothing the place with his tongue. Then, picking you up he pinned you against the wall again. Lining himself up with your entrance and sliding in.

He moaned at how wet and tight you were around him. You wrapped your legs around him and pulled him closer. He took a second for you both to adjust to him inside you. Then he started moving in and out of you slowly. Your arms were around his back, nails digging into his skin. Every stroke causing the head of his dick to hit that sweet spot inside of you. 

“Faster,” you moaned into his ear.

He took a leg in each hand and spread them apart so he could go deeper and faster. You cursed loudly. Amazed at his strength and stamina. He dropped your legs, sliding out, and turned you around. Placing kisses along your spine up to your shoulder before sliding in you again. His hands on your hips holding you steady against him. He bent to kiss your shoulder before he slid one hand around and began rubbing circles around your clit. You felt yourself getting closer to your orgasm. He could feel you tightening around him and began moving faster. Soon you came around him, he felt you and after a few strokes he pulled out, his cum spilling on the floor of the shower.

You two stood there, catching your breath, the hot water running over the both of you, looking at each other. You began to giggle. 

“What is it?”

“Can’t wait to see how round two goes.”

Then you moved closer, placing your hand on his chest and kissed him again.

\-----------------

At breakfast the next morning, you all were sat around the table eating and talking. Then Bucky turned to you.

“So, Y/N, I heard Steve finally got into the ring with you.”

Steve shot his long-time friend a look.

“Yeah, he finally fought me. Sad you guys missed it.”

“Really?” Nat asked. “How’d that go?”

You looked at them all and said nonchalantly. “He won.” 

Everyone looked at you both in shock. Sam’s spoon dropped into his bowl, Nat stopped stirring her coffee, Bucky just smiled. You squeezed Steve’s hand under the table and he laughed.

“It was close though.” 


End file.
